3 BTR Drabbles
by sarah-snowflake
Summary: 3 BTR drabbles - 2 Jarlos: First Kiss & The Camera Never Lies. 1 Jogan: Logan's Birthday Promise


**Title: Logan's Birthday Promise**

**Summary: A -late- birthday drabble for Logan's 21st birthday. Also a thank-you gift for the one and only awesome Nikko for getting me addicted to BTR's "Any Kind of Guy".**

It was Logan Henderson's twenty-first birthday and an hour before he was supposed to meet his family and friends for his celebration. He was in the restroom styling his hair when he heard a knock on his door. It turned out to be his boyfriend of eight months, James Maslow.

James leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Happy birthday, babe", he whispered to Logan. He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him to sit down on the couch.

Logan looked up at James confused. "I thought you were helping my Mom, Carlos and Kendall with the party?"

"Well I was", James said smiling down at him, "but I wanted to give you my gift while we were alone. Just in case you didn't like it".

He handed the wrapped box to Logan and shifted from foot to foot, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

"It's a promise ring", James answered Logan's unasked question. "This way you'll have the promise that I'll always support you, protect you, and love you."

Logan slipped the ring on and jumped up into James' arms. "I love you, too! This is the best present ever!"

James leaned down to kiss Logan again and then checked the time, just to see that they had to leave for the party or risk being late.

**Title: First Kiss**

**Summary: James gives Carlos his first kiss. *Show-verse***

James walked into the room that he shared with Carlos, to see him sitting on his bed crying. He instantly went to sit beside Carlos to comfort him. After James asked him what was wrong, Carlos just started crying harder. This really made James concerned, because Carlos never cried, he was always so happy. James just hugged him closer to his chest and let him cry himself dry.

Carlos sighed and said, "The Jennifers found out that I haven't had my first kiss yet. They told everyone and now everyone is teasing me about it, even Logan and Kendall".

James just looked at him in shock, then he grabbed his arm and dragged him to the restroom to freshen up. Afterwards James clasped Carlos' hand in his and pulled him out of the room. Stopping abruptly James asked, "Would you mind if your first kiss was with another guy?"

Carlos looked confused, but answered, "No, but what-?"

He never did get to finish his question, because James continued to pull him until they were out at the pool.

James stopped and pulled Carlos into his arms. Slowly James leaned his head down toward Carlos' head. Carlos knew that he could stop James or say no, but he really didn't want to. He tilted his head back and wrapped his arms around James' neck.

James paused for a second before slowly pressing his lips against Carlos' lips. James licked Carlos' bottom lip and Carlos opened his mouth, allowing James tongue entrance. Soon Carlos was confident enough to let his tongue play with James' tongue.

All too soon the two had to break apart for air. They distantly heard clapping and looked around until they saw Kendall and Logan.

Ignoring them James asked, "So how was that for a first kiss?"

Carlos just smiled happily up at James and said, "I really don't know. You should do it once more, that way I can compare them."

James pulled him back into his arms for another kiss.

**Title: The Camera Never Lies**

**Summary: James and Carlos get caught kissing on camera.**

The boys had just finished a very grueling week of filming. James decided that Carlos and himself deserved some long awaited time to themselves. He told Carlos to go and change and he would take him out on a picnic date at a nearby park.

Thirty minutes later, the two boys were cuddled up on a blanket, eating slightly cooled Dino shaped nuggets, chocolate pudding, strawberries and Kool-Aid. Not an idea meal, but it was really all James could come up with after his impromptu date idea.

After the two finished their meal, James packed away all of the plates into the picnic basket. They laid down on the blanket, Carlos half on top of James, and just talked. By the time they finished talking, it was completely night out and the stars were out. Not that they could see them all that well with all of the city lights on.

"The picnic was really perfect," Carlos whispered to James.

James just looked up at him and replied, "You're perfect," before leaning up and brushing Carlos's lips with a soft, sweet kiss.

The boys heard a soft click and saw a bright flash of light. Looking around they saw a man with a camera running away. Paparazzi.

"Ohhh, this is bad. Very, very bad." Carlos frantically told James, gripping his arm for dear life.

"Shhh, everything will be fine. Let's pack everything up and go tell the others what happened. We'll figure something out from their," James replied calmly before pulling Carlos back into another short but loving kiss.


End file.
